La Roca
Acquisition Cost: 6 payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point. * If you speak (Rating 3 or better) Spanish or Aztlan Spanish this contact costs -1. * If you have horrible scars via the Distinctive Style Quality, this contact costs -1. Description In Azlan there is a tradition. Every year the top fighter in Azlan combat sports gets sacrificed each year. Last year La Roca was designated to be that sacrifice. The night before the ceremony it was revealed to her that her choosing was not true. The selection had been rigged and her sacrifice would in fact bring great dishonor and shame. Not only to herself, but to her family and fellows. Fleeing would also bring shame and dishonor, however returning with proof would absolve all of that. Proof she still searches for. Likes Fighting, drinking, spicy food, Religion, Family Dislikes Luchadors, Amazonia, Horizon Special Rules Trainer *Skills **Blades **Clubs **Intimidation **Unarmed Combat *Qualities **Acrobatic Defender **Agile Defender **Aptitude, for trainer skills **Toughness Sparring Partner If you have unarmed combat, blades, or clubs 7 or higher, you gain a +1 Loyalty. If you raise these skills to 7 or higher, you get +1 Loyalty. You can only ever gain a total of +1 Loyalty once with this ability. Any other instances this ability may activate do not apply once gained. Acciones Hablas más que las Palabras A veteran of the Aztlan fighting pits, La Roca has mastered a number of different fighting styles. She can impart these skills to you. * Arnis de Mano * Fiore dei Liberi * Kunst des Fechtens * Kenjutsu * La Verdadera Destreza * Muay Thai * Okichitaw * Sangre Y Acero * Wildcat * Wudang Sword Probado en Batalla La Roca has a wide selection of “tools of the pit” in her personal collection. At +50% cost you can purchase any weapon that uses the Blades, Clubs, or Unarmed Combat skill to use without needing to roll. You can also roll normally via a Connection test to see if she has something that she isn’t interested in anymore. El Rostro de la Muerte You may meet up with La Roca prior to going into a "hostile situation". During an hour long preparation ritual with her, plus an additional 30 minutes per additional person, you will be immersed in the culture of the pit. Through warpaint and ornamentation you will look more fearsome than ever. * You may apply a +3 circumstance bonus to Intimidation checks to invoke fear into your target. This must be announced beforehand and can only be used once. * You may apply a +2 circumstance bonus to Performance tests providing that looking fearsome would be helpful (including murder armor). This can only be used once. * Should you successfully perform the Murder Armor special move, you gain an additional use of the Intimidation or Performance bonus dice. This will only replenish spent uses, not grant additional ones. Restrictions * While under the influence of this ability, your interactions with polite society are strained. As such, it is almost impossible to operate in anything above a c zone without attracting law enforcement's attention. * Your armor will be restricted to Murder Armor, Armored jacket, Wild hunt, and Big game hunter, as well as a Customized ballistic mask. La Roca will be able to get you unmodded versions of all of this at normal cost. She cannot modify it for you, although you may have it modified via another contact. * The gear to be used with this must be marked separately on your sheet. * In order to get these bonuses you have to visit La Roca during the run you will be using the ability in. * Should you have to mess with the disguise, it will require a test by someone else. The threshold is 4 to fix it and make it right again. Failure to do so will lose you all benefits. * The disguise will only last for a maximum of the run you are on. If you break the disguise, it is gone until next time. Mantén tus Enemigos más Cerca While La Roca has fled from Aztlan, whispers of information still come to her ears. When dealing with all things Aztlan, you may roll her Connection test as a Knowledge skill. Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable